Fallen Fatalis
Fallen Fatalis (絶滅ミラボレアス Extinction Miraboreasu) is an Elder Dragon and the fourth of the Fatalises. Physiology Fallen Fatalis looks very similar to the other Fatalises, with one major difference; it is nothing but a skeleton. It's eyes are red with no pupils and it's teeth are larger than the other Fatalises. A transparent blob of water can be seen beneath it's neck; a large aqua sac. They are notebly larger than the other Fatalises. In-Game Information Quest Introduction Evil Boneyard (The Phantom Fatalis) The team of hunters enter the area. The gate suddenly slams behind them. A screech comes from the sky. They look up and she the sun eclipsing, which most likely means a portal will open. However, the eclispe portal wasn't blue; it was blood red! Suddenly, yet another screech was heard. They look back and see what looked like the bare skeleton of a Fatalis! It blasts a fireball at the group, and they scatter. It has it's eye on one person: the leader. It screeches and soars towards the leader and tries to smack him/her with it's tail, followed by another fireball. He/she is nocked off of his/her feet. As the other three hunters rush to his/her aid, they stop. The leader, confused, doesn't notice the skeleton the skeleton. He/she notices it, and gets out of the way of it's bite attack. It lets out a distorted screech. The battle with the Fallen Fatalis has begun. Abilities Fallen Fatalis's attacks are quite similar to the other Fatalises. What makes it different from the other Fatalises is the fact that it's theme music changes over time and with it, it's attacks do as well, and it becomes enraged over time. During the first part of the theme, it has all of the attacks as the other Fatalises. When the second part of the theme rolls in, it's attacks will now cause Dragonblight. When the third part of it's theme happens, it will now start use attacks from other Elder Dragons. The attack that it starts to use in it's third phase is Ceadeus's Water Beam attack. This will cause Waterblight. During it's fourth and fith stages, it will start to use Kushala Daora's tornado breath and Chameleos's ability to turn invisible and it's poison spit attack, which, of course, poisons the hunter. In the final part of the theme, it will roar to signal that it's completley enraged. In a split second, Dragon energy fill the areas devoid of wing membrane. Then, it which start to use it's signature "Skeletal Blast" attack, where it charges up a blast and shoots a giant laser which causes the Boned Effect. Lore No legends exactly tell of the origin of the Evil Boneyard or the Fallen Fatalis. What legends do tell about its appearence is the fact that it emerged suddenly from the earth and Fallen Fatalis was found circuling it. It is thought that the Evil Boneyard is a structure made by the ancients and is made to emerge from the ground when an earthquake occurs. Fallen Fatalis started to harass and even kill the local wildlife, including one of the most dangerous Brute Wyverns in the world, the Devijho. Any wildlife that didn't fall victim to the Elder Dragon ran off to search for new areas. When curious people decided to investigate, Fallen Fatalis would kill them as well. It didn't matter if said person was a kid or senior or if the person had a family, Fallen Fatalis would try and kill them. One day, the hostile Elder Dragon attacked Zalla, killing 90 people and injuring 100 others. One hunter, known by the name of Orda, had enough. He was the village's best hunter and the son of the cheif. He had slain countless monsters and hostile Elder Dragon. He decided that he was to banish Fallen Fatalis, or, as it he called it in the legend, "Falltalis". During the eclipse portal event that people have been told appear whenever a type of Fatalis stays in the area for a certain amount of time. Before he entered the battle area, he noticed that the portal was looking a bit odd. It was blood red! He knew that this was a sign of bad things to come. He knew that when the sky turns red for a long time, a hostile, most likely evil monster has it's power at it's strongest (hence the Tainted Sea, Dire Miralis's signature area). He bursted through the gates and unleashed his wrath upon the evil Elder Dragon. Fallen Fatalis, over time, seemingly fell down dead. Orda looked triumphant, but then he noticed something; the Elder Dragon's eye slowly reopened. Suddenly, Fallen Fatalis released a powerful burst of energy, knocking him off his feet. The trees died, the grass wilted, and Zalla was completley demolished. The energy went down a well, never to be seen again. Everyone in Zalla died. Everyone.... except Orda. He got to his feet, looked back at the petrified dragon, and made his way to the village and the cheif's house. The house that he was nurtured and raised in. He looked around the village. All the buildings had collapsed and, suprisingly, not a person nor body was found. He entered his fathers house and wrote the legend that was just recently discovered. The fate of Orda remains unknown. Recently, the guild recieved word that Fallen Fatalis had reawoken. They recruited a team of hunters to slay the evil beast. Will the hunters succeed at once again banishing the Elder Dragon? Or will they be banished by Fallen Fatalis themselves? Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Elder Dragon * Suborder: Origin Dragon * Family: Unknown * Species: Fatalis Fallen Fatalis is a disturbing part of the Elder Dragon class. Like the rest of the Fatalises, it is considered unatural. Habitat Range Fallen Fatalis has so far only been found near the Evil Boneyard. However, a Wyvern's End has been spotted near the area, suggesting that Fallen Fatalis may have territorial disputes with Nakarkos. Ecological Niche Like the rest of the Fatalises, it's unearthly adaptions make it hard to but into a niche. However, according to legend, and the number of corpses littering it's territorial, it is presumbed to be carnivorous. Biological Adaptations Fallen Fatalis has a disturbing similarity to a skeleton. It is thought that it mimics said skeleton to bring false security to it's prey. Oddly, all of it's organs are in it's head, probably to make it's disguise more believable. It is currently unknown why it has the abilities of Ceadeus, Chameleos, and Kushala Daora, though it's possible that it may have lived alongside them once, as what looks like an aqua sac can be seen under it's neck. It's Skeletal Blast attack coats prey with a strange sticky substance that quickly solidifies into bone like structures. The way it flies is similar to Gogmazios, but instead of evaporating oil, it seems to evaporate water dripping from it's body and the aqua sac. Behavior Like the other Fatalises, it is god knows how hostile. In fact, it is so hostile that the guild will automatically send out G-Rank hunters to kill it. It will search the landscape for unlucky victims, but after they kill said victims, they just leave them there, leaving them uneaten. Rumors are spreading that it maybe doing this to unleash it's never ending anger. Interaction with the Frenzy Virus As Fallen Fatalis is an Elder Dragon, it cannot be frenzied or go apex. Carves and Breakable parts Breakable Parts Head (3x) Crest (2x) Tail (2x) Wings Carves F.Fatalis Madhorn: A horn from the Fallen Fatalis, said to control it's evil powers. F.Fatalis Spiriteye: An eye from the Fallen Fatalis. It's as souless as a the Elder Dragon itself. F.Fatalis Demontooth: A tooth from a Fallen Fatalis, stained with blood. Seeing this can make the bravest of non-hunters dread. F.Fatalis Evilclaw: This claw can bring even the dreaded Deviljho to it's knees. The thought that someone exterminated it's owner is enough to make them famous forever. F.Fatalis Evilspike: The spike from the back of an Elder Dragon. Incredibly bloody and incredibly sharp. Trivia * Fallen Fatalis's roar needs HG Earplugs to block. * Since Fallen Fatalis has no shell or scales (It's a skeletal Fatalis), F.Fatalis Shells and F.Fatalis Scales aren't carvable parts. * Fallen Fatalis is partially based off of a youkai named the Gashadokuro, the name meaning "starving skull". The creature is a giant skeleton that emerges from graves or battlefields, brought to life by the lingering grudges of the deceased. * Fallen Fatalis is also based off of the concept of skeletal dragons * At first, Fallen Fatalis's Japanese name was "Fallen Lord Miraboreasu", but was changed to avoid confusion with the Deviant class. * Fallen Fatalis was made to be more supernatural and disturb than the other Fatalises, while trying to remain as natural as possible. ** Basically, I just wanted to creep people out and confuse them. Theme Category:Elder Dragon Category:Monster Creation Category:First-Class Elder Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Ossified Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Scholarworld